


you'll never find anyone as trusting or as kind

by superdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdanvers/pseuds/superdanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Alex feels guilty and scares Kara's only friends. </p><p>or</p><p>The missing scene from 1x02 "Stronger Together"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll never find anyone as trusting or as kind

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I love supergirl so much and there is so much more content that I require to live so here we are

Alex wondered if she would ever stop feeling guilty. Just one week after revealing her true job to Kara and it returns at full force. Before, Alex could feel the guilt eating her whenever Kara would mention the lab work she was most definitely not doing. Instead her job involved field work and researching alien species. Now that that was out in the open Alex had hoped that she would never feel guilty about anything involving her sister. That clearly had been a silly thing to wish for. 

Now Alex was climbing up the stairs to Kara’s loft, hoping there was something she could do to apologize for beating the shit out of her baby sister earlier that day. It was necessary, as Kara decidedly lacked any real fighting skills. That didn’t make the fact that she punch her alien baby sister in the face in a room designed to weaken her that morning. 

Arriving at the door to her apartment Alex could hear music coming from within. Alex heard what her sister had been up to on the drive over here from the DEO and was hoping she was just celebrating her success. She was glad she was taking some smaller jobs instead of diving in head first. Especially since she can’t fight. Alex really needed to fix that. 

Knocking on the door, Alex prayed Kara wasn’t still mad at her. Her sister never could stay angry for long, she was just too good-hearted, but Alex really did herself in this morning. She didn’t deserve to be forgiven that easily. She didn’t forgive herself. The door opened to reveal Kara in her Supergirl ensemble-Kara really needed to stop answering the door in her cape what is she thinking anyone could see- and the look on her face spoke volumes. Alex wasn’t out of the woods just yet. 

“We need to talk,” Alex told her sister, hoping she would give her time to explain herself, time to explain everything, but Kara just turned around revealing the two men in her apartment. The two men in Kara’s apartment while she was in her superheroing uniform. The two men, judging from the pizza containers and technology that most definitely didn’t belong to Kara, who had been here helping Kara with her latest stunt in heroism. Alex sighed dramatically and raised an eyebrow at Kara. Of course she would tell her friends. It was just like her. Alex wondered if there would be anyone in National City who didn’t know Supergirl’s secret identity within the month. 

Kara started to nervously giggle at the look on Alex’s face. “Alex, hey, James and Winn were just helping me out with-”

“You know what Kara it doesn’t matter. Go get changed, I’ll show these gentlemen out,” Alex cut off her sister's explanation. It’s been a long day, she didn’t need this too. 

“Hey Alex,” Winn called from the back of the room, “long time no see.” He seemed nervous. Good, Alex was not in the mood for this. She gave a short smile in Winn’s direction and glared at Kara once more. Oh she was so getting an earful after this. 

Kara turned around with a huge smile on her face to address the boys. “Guys, thank you so much again for helping me today. I really needed it.” 

“No problem,” “Any time Kara,” replied Winn and James. Oh man where did Kara find these people. Alex didn’t know how she was going to put up with them if they stick around, or insist on this superhero business. 

“Okay, so I’ll go get changed then,” Kara started awkwardly, glancing from the two men to her sister. 

“Yup we’ll be off then,” Winn said in a hurry, moving towards the door. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Kara,” James said, not far behind Winn. 

“Bye guys,” Kara replied before heading in the direction of her room. 

“Oh, and Kara?” Alex spoke before Kara was completely out of the room. She turned around to face Alex and grunted in questioning. “Please make some tea once you put on some regular clothes.” 

“Sure thing Alex.” With that said Kara continued into her room, leaving three people awkwardly standing in her living room. 

“Come on boys, let’s get you out of here,” Alex said, herding them towards the door, only stopping to turn up Kara’s radio. Leading them out the door and shutting it behind her, Alex turned around to face Jimmy Olsen staring at her with one eyebrow quirked up in questioning. 

“Kara is known for using her hearing to eavesdrop in on conversation,” Alex explained. 

“So Alex, what have you been up to lately? I haven’t seen you since that time Kara tried to-” Winn, god bless, was trying to diffuse any tension. Alex commended him for trying, but she didn’t have time to put up with this. 

“Winn, please,” Alex really wasn’t in any state for this. At least that shut up Winn’s babbling. “Now, I know that it was Kara’s decision and she trusts you guys for some reason, but she still told you her secret, which I don’t think was the greatest idea-” 

“Actually Superman told me, so don’t blame Kara for this,” James spoke out from being otherwise silent in her presence. 

“God damn it,” Alex cursed, “I really want to punch him in his perfect face sometimes.” Kara’s cousin really did know how to get on Alex’s every nerve. “Anyway, my point was that Kara is very trusting of people. She believes there is good in everyone. She probably thinks that you two can do no wrong in this situation.” Alex starts to lead them away from Kara’s door. She doesn’t want any chance her sister might hear what she is about to say. 

“I am not Kara,” Alex continues despite the terrified look on Winn’s face and the mildly intrigued one on James’. “I have spent twelve years looking after her. I am not about to stop now that she is embracing this part of her. If you two do any that in anyway betrays that trust, you will deal with me. You do not want that. Now, are we clear gentlemen?” They both nodded, Winn quite vigorously. 

“Good. Now I have to go apologize to my sister for punching her in the face earlier today.” Maybe Alex shouldn’t try to scare some of her sisters only friends. Too bad. “Good seeing you again Winn, nice to meet you Jimmy, wish it was under different circumstances.” With that Alex turned around and headed back upstairs. She had called James by his nickname just to piss him off. Alex really wasn’t in a good mood. Hopefully she can work things out with Kara. Alex hated the guilt that she felt with every breath. 

Opening the door to Kara’s apartment she saw her sister sitting at her island with a tea pot and mugs ready. Thank god, she really needed this cup of tea.


End file.
